


Sakura's soulmate

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't know which gender identity tag to use for Orochimaru, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Soulmates AU: Sakura looks for a soulmate. She finds hers in Sasuke, but then Orochimaru threatens to ruin her married life by becoming increasingly present. She stuggles to accept him.





	1. Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monophobian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/gifts).



Not everyone finds their soulmate. Sakura hasn’t found hers. There is no tricks to finding yours. Either you find them, or you don’t. Countdown clocks on arms, matching tatoos, or compasses on hands… those are all tumblr bullshit. You find your soulmate, or you don’t.

For a long time she thought that Sasuke would be hers. But when she suggests it to her genin friend, he says he is bound to Itachi. That day she learns not all soulmates are friends. Apparently they can be enemies, too.

She hopes she is still bound to Sasuke. She has heard stories, of old people finding a new soulmate at a later age. Maybe she’s destined to be with him. She will be his second tie. He will be her first. She carries herself proudly, she saves herself for him.

When you touch them, you know they’re the one. Then you get a little shock and you just know. The trick is said to be touching each other gently, though Tsunade-shishou confines she learnt when punched her soulmate in the face. Sakura doesn’t dare ask if it’s Jiraiya or Orochimaru that she punched because Tsunade is alone. Apparently soulmates don’t have to be together. This gives her hope for her and Sasuke.

She touches Sasori. She gets a jolt. Her heart begins to race and for a second she thinks it’s him, it’s him and he’s going to kill her.

She hears that Sasuke killed Itachi and she hopes he’s alright. She fears that now Sasuke will be at his weakest, that creep Orochimaru will lay claim on Sasuke’s body as a vessel. She goes after her friend even more intently, this is when he needs her most. Once he learns to touch her gently, they will bind. She’s sure. She just needs him to come home.

The war happens. During the fighting and healing, she touches people gently. She touches so many people. Friends, enemies, strangers, Sasuke. He catches her in one arm and he’s gentle. She doesn’t feel anything extra. She glosses over the silence and disappointment. She just feels so tired, they have been fighting for four days already and yet they need to defeat the horrible Kaguya.

When he departs on his travels, he kisses her forehead. “Until next time.” She definitely feels a shock go through her heart. That’s it. She’s so happy! She is in love. She tells everyone Sasuke is her soulmate and that he will return to her. They’re all so happy for her! She giggles herself to sleep.

 


	2. Revolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates AU: Orochimaru's visit does not go well.

Sakura gets letters from Sasuke, and they are loving. She is glad he writes to her. But in Kakashi-sensei's office she hears different things: she hears how Sasuke went straight back to Orochimaru's lair and hasn't come out of the hideout for two months.

A while later, she hears was sold at a human auction in Kirigakure - and then the building got blown up. She hears he is sighted alone with Orochimaru - and that the old man can't stop touching him. She doesn't know what to think of that. Sasuke and that creep travel the continent, leaving odd disasters behind that the official authorities have to clean up.  

Sasuke returns from his travels and he is not the same person as when he left. He doesn't talk about Itachi at all, 'that chapter is over.'

He has seen the world and says there is a lot of darkness in it. The darkness is in his eyes, too. She manages to bring light in them. They press their noses together and she laughs. She wraps her arms around his neck and she loves this new smiling Sasuke. Gods, she loves him so much.

He asks her to travel with him. All is well, and they do a lot of sightseeing. Now the boarders are open, they travel to different countries. Sasuke knows how to find warm underground residences at the most remote and also most beautiful places of the world. But at one hideout the radiator is broken. There is not any wood nearby in the Land of the Snow. There's ice everywhere.

"I will have to keep you warm," he murmurs in her ear.

It sends butterflies to her tummy.

After the sex, he thinks he is sneaky when he goes to the radiator and switches it on. He goes outside naked to pee.

She locks the door. "Sakura?" he knocks the door. "For fucks sake. Sakura?"

She giggles. It's just for a minute. Then they warm each other up again. She loves him so much.

They return to Konoha, Sarada in her arms. Naruto-kun is most over the moon. Within the hour, the whole village knows thanks to his shadow clones. Kakashi-sensei just cries very quietly. He holds Sarada almost more than Sakura holds the baby herself. Sasuke beams with smug pride.

"Sakura," he asks and looks up from feeding Sarada the bottle.

"Yes, darling?" she is standing on a ladder. She screws a new lightbulb in the overhead lamp.

"Today when you were at work, Orochimaru stopped by."

Sakura wobbles. She almost falls off the ladder. "WHAT? You let him in?" The freaky snake must have _purposely_ waited for her to leave the house.

"He just wanted to see Sarada."

How could Sasuke be so calm about this?!

"You didn't let him hold her, did you?!"

Sarada gurgles a protests at the tone of mama's voice.

"It's fine," Sasuke says and he kisses Sarada's big-little head.

They spend a few years together. All is well. She works in the hospital, he is a stay-at-home dad with a kangaroo pouch. Most of the time he studies Konoha law enforcement. Sasuke sometimes has to work and then he disappears for a month or a season, but he always comes back to her.

One day Sasuke is home early, and she can hear him take a seat in the living room. She put she puts her work bag on the floor and puts her child on the floor.

Toddler Sarada takes off with little happy cries.

Sakura sits down to take off her shoes. "Darling, I'm home!"

"Hello little princessss," he says.

Sakura suddenly feels ice cold. Those are not Sasuke's words. That's not his voice. She turns around so fast that her pink hair whips her in the face. She pushes it down. She kicks of her shoes. She scrambles to her feet and dashes to the living room.

No other than Orochimaru is in her living room. He's at the seat of her couch. He's leaning forward with a cup of tea in his hand. He is reaching out to her daughter. His hand is a purple-nailed claw.

"Keep your filthy hands away from her!" 

Sarada stops walking to him.

He stops, his fingers are inches away from caressing Sarada's cheek. He lowers his hand. He looks at Sakura. His terrible face gains an ear-to-ear smirk, he shows teeth. "She is my daughter too, you know. I'm her godparent."

Sakura paces forward to pull Sarada away from him. "Kakashi-sensei is her godfather. Get out of my house."

He stands up. He is so tall compared to the child.

Sakura finally sweeps Sarada off her feet. She presses the little girl against her chest. "Out of my house." She lifts a fist, and it glows. She is really not messing around.

Orochimaru puts the steaming cup of tea down on the low coffee table. He takes out a bundle of letters, drops it next to second cup.

He made some tea for her too? _As if_ the could have tea together! Entering her house like that! Sasuke can say about him al he wants, but Sakura know him for what he really is - a snake, a creep, a perversion. At their first meeting at the Chuunin exams at in the Forest of the Death he had tried to kill her. And Sasuke too. That curse mark had a 10% survival rate. He has never done anything good.

"Ssso hospitable."

She couldn't care less.

He moves to leave.

To get to the door, he will have to pass her. She will not step away from him. This is her house, she is holding her daughter, and he should walk a path around him. She's unbowing, unbroken, proud, powerful. She's Sakura fucking Uchiha and he can not intimidate her in her own home. It won't fucking work.

He looks like a glacier in his white-blue yakata (and he moves equally slow). He hold his chin up. His evil smirk never vanishes. His eyes glow yellow.

"Keep careful watch on Sssarada-chan," he grins.

She hates how her daughter's name sounds from his lips.

Apparently Sakura's glowing first doesn't intimidate him. For he reaches out as he passes to touch Sarada with one finger. "See you next ti-"

Sakura turns and shields her child.

Orochimaru touches her arm and the world explodes. Lightning zaps through her, and the world becomes too much.

Her senses overload. The clock in the corner of the room ticks like a drum. Sarada is much too warm against her chest - as hot as a coal. She almost wants to drop the child. She tastes her own fear on her tongue. The world blurs as if she is crying. The only thing she can see clearly is Orochimaru.

Soul mates.

Orochimaru is her anchor. By continuing to look at him she regains her vision. By his finger on her arm she can tell what is real and what is not. And from his finger comes a feeling that turns her blood to champagne, her skin pricks, it is like the afterglow of an orgasm. She has never felt this good: she feels whole.

Orochimaru's smile contorts in pain and spasms. He crashes too the floor. He spasms more, lightning goes through her body.

Her medical training kicks in. She is too much of a medic to ignore a case - even if it's Orochimaru. She doesn't think. She knees beside him at the same time as she puts Sarada down. "Orochimaru?"

He is shaking all over, and looks at the ceiling.

"Orochimaru!" She puts a hand on his chest. She tests for a pulse at his neck. His heart is racing. Soul-bondings are more intense if you live longer. How old is Orochimaru? How long has he waited?

She bends over him and he looks at her face. His yellow eyes are big with fright and he can't speak, but she calls his name and that calms him down. The shaking stops. Now he just stares at her, and stares.

His heart beats fast under her touch. Experience tells her it must be around 140 beats per minute, enough for a marathon runner in full action, while he is laying still. This isn't good.

"Calm down," she offers, "calm down."

His skin glows warmly. Her hand is on his throat. She can feel him heat up. An expression of closed-eyed bliss passes over his face. It lasts for almost a full minute and his legs jerk. But it has barely passed when he pushes her hands away. He kicks herself away from her, - stares at her. He looks as if she punched him in the face.

"No," he pants.

He forms his hands together in a seal. He explodes in fifteen thick snakes that all go a different direction out of the house. They break through the glass of the doors and windows.

Sakura is left. She sits on the floor. She stares at the place he disappeared from. She doesn't know what to feel.

Her soulmate is Orochimaru?

Sarada touches Sakura's ear. She gurgles.

Sakura just stares. Her soulmate is Orochimaru. Not Sasuke. She draws her knees up and begins to cry. She really wishes Sasuke was home. She cradles her daughter close.

Orochimaru. Orochimaru. Orochimaru.


	3. Negotiaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates AU: Sasuke and Sakura meet up with Orochimaru for a serious talk on how to deal with their shit situation.

 

Orochimaru is her soulmate.

Sakura doesn't tell anyone for a week. She can't. She's drowning in it, and has no room for words. She wants to write to Sasuke but she doesn't want to frighten him. She just writes she wants him to come home fast.

The letters Orochimaru left on the coffee table are all from Sasuke. They're the ones she sent him during the time he was travelling with Orochimaru, and are questions about the human auction and what the hell he's doing and if he's ok. There are also half-started letters from Sasuke from the time. Words he wrote down in first drafts, I love you is crossed out because he couldn't say it at the time. They were not together back then. The letters bring her solace.

They also bring despair, because of the messenger that brought the letters to her. She can't stop thinking of him. Orochimaru is in her face, in her throat, stuffing her ears, a gag in her mouth.

When she finally speaks up about it, it goes all wrong. "I found my soulmate."  She beings to cry. Right in the fucking coffee lunchroom.

Ino stares at her. "I thought you and -? Oh Sakura. Sakura."

Sakura crumbles.

Ino gets up and hugs her. To someone else she bites: "Whatcha staring at? Look at something else!"

Sakura presses her face in her best friend's shoulder.

Ino -bless her- offers consoling words: "It doesn't mean that you love Sasuke any less, it just means that your soul binds with another person. Hell, I don't love you any less. So what if you're bound! And you know how much I love you! It's good! You'll be fine! Who are you bound to anyway?"

Sakura hiccups. She tries to speak.

"Is it one of your patients?" Ino interrupts. "Is it one of the fatal cases? Please don't tell me-"

"N-no."

"Sakura, I need to know. You must tell me. You must. "

Sakura shakes her head. Then she says the name, but only as a whisper. "Orochimaru."

Her friend freezes.

Sakura looks up.

Ino's face grows pale.

Sakura doesn't tell anyone else. She wants to tell shisou, but she cannot bring herself to it. She has the opportunity three times but she simply can't. She can't tell Kakashi-sensei either.

At evenings the tells it to Sarada and holds her tiny hands. Sarada gurgles back. It feels as if she is telling this story to herself.

She hears nothing from Orochimaru. Nothing at all. She doesn't know if she is happy or sad. If he had any decency, he would let her know at least something. But there is nothing. She silence is terrible.

At last Sasuke comes home. He has barely sat down with Sarada on his lap when Sakura stands in front of him. She bursts with the news. "It's Orochimaru. My soulmate. Orochimaru- he stopped by and- and-"

He looks up at her. It's as if he already knows. "Well, that's not so strange."

She stares.

"You both have been chasing after me al your lives. If it's not one, it's the other."

She doesn't know how to respond. Sasuke just put her in a sentence on a verbal see-saw with Orochimaru.

He takes her hand, pulls her on the sofa with his one arm. She says no and she wants to fight him off. But he wraps it around her. He kisses her temple.

She gives in.

He says: "I don't really want you two to meet. But maybe you should. At least once."

She doesn't want to meet him either but she can't argue with Sasuke on this. She wants to let this go. They should meet.

Suddenly she remembers something. "Sasuke?" she says, dragging out the vowel. She narrows her eyes at him.

He tenses up.

"Did you ask him to be Sarada's godfather?"

He looks at her from the corners of his mismatched eyes. He swallows. Oh no, he's going to get it.

A week later.

Orochimaru consents to it by letter. When Sasuke gives her the letter with just one word, three letters, Yes., she begins to get nervous.

She works hard in the hospital and days until the meeting fly by. She tries not to think about it too much, and she tells herself this too often - which results in her thinking about it all the time. She takes the day off. She dresses up. Sasuke is dressed up too, though he protested a little. But it's her day, so they wear (proverbial) war-clothes. They leave Sarada with Ino ("I'll kep the girl safe and the booze ready. Go kick his ass. Tell him off.") and go.

They don't meet at home, she doesn't want to let him in.   
Outside would be too public. A lunch room would be too public. She flat-out refused to go to his hideout. So they go to the Konoha Medical Hospital. She reserved a room.

At the entrance is Tsunade-shisou, and she leans against the info desk as she talk to someone. Then she spots Sakura and Sasuke. She laughs, rounds off the conversation, and waves them over. "Sakura-! Sasuke," she smiles.

Her conversation partner turns around.

"Orochimaru just told me about it," Tsunade says.

Sasuke interrupts: "Are you drunk?"

"A little celebratory drink," she smiles, and then her face grows serious. Her eyes grow hard. This is the former Fifth Hokage. "Do you want me to be there with you, Sakura?"

The three of them are uncomfortable, and tense.

"I can handle it," she says.

Orochimaru looks at her, scans her from head to to. "You look beautiful."

"Let's just go to a room," she says. She is the leader. She calls the shots. She leads them to sit down in the 24-people-sized meeting room. She's in control. And she sits down and he sits down at the far other end. 

They make eye contact and she just loses her grip on reality. He makes her weak, and it had to be some sort of genjutsu. But it's not because Sasuke is here and he would see through any tricks.

The meeting flies by. Sasuke leads the conversation and gives them equal time to talk about what their days look like. Orochimaru turns out to have a child too.

They both study medicine, he carefully tells her about a project with bio-luminous algae in someone's skin, and she tells something about her own project about cellular repair. Ok, so maybe they end up visiting one or four of her patients upstairs and maybe he makes a few smart comments.

"I can't send you medicine, but maybe the algae will help repair his cells," he says. "It's worth a try."

End of the meeting. They go home.

Aftertalk with Tsunade. Aftertalk with Ino. And then aftertalk with Sasuke as they're in bed and giggly. "So, what do you think?" he asks.

"To be honest," Sakura rolls half on top of him and smiles. "-and I'm a little drunk so don't quote me on this, I don't know what to think. All my life he's been this murderous creep-"

"He still is," Sasuke assures her. He puts his arm around her.

She gestures with big movements. "And now all of a sudden he's nice!"

"Ow! You hit me in the face."

"Sorry." She leans up and kisses him. 

“Hit me again,” he purrs.

“Where do you get that foul language from.” She kisses him more.

Sasuke leaves two days later. She asks if he goes to Orochimaru and he says yes, but that he will mostly **travel** because Kakashi gave him another mission.

She gets a package from Orochimaru, it's the algae. She writes back, thanks. The patient heals. He's alive, but now he's glow-in-the-dark. She writes to Orochimaru. He writes back, I'm still working on that. She writes maybe try this or that.

The letter are okay. They write to each other and more frequently. He's clever and he knows is science. The first thing she does in the morning is check the windowsill for letters. They arrive almost daily now, and she's feels a sense of loss when there isn't any.

The impossible happens. She falls in love. Again. But with a different person. She eats herself up about it. She feels almost as bad as when she kept secret who her soulmate was.

But Ino's words console her, _It doesn't mean that you love Sasuke any less, it just means that your soul binds with another person._

But now she is in love. Is that the same?

The letter the next morning is different. He asks her to visit him to discuss the contents of their letters in person. The paper feels different. The letter feels different. Everything feels different. Maybe he knows. Does he know? Gods, what if he knows! They are bound. They are really bound.

_Is Sasuke-kun there?_

_No.  
_

 


	4. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates AU: Sakura cannot stay away from her soulmate.

 

If Sakura doesn't go to Orochimaru, he will come to her.  And at her house is Sarada. Sakura-mama isn't so stupid as to let him anywhere near her child.

She doesn't know what to do. 

She asks Tsunade, and perhaps she's asking her because if she would have asked Ino, her best friend would have said _**no**_. Tsunade says _**yes**_ , and Tsunade tells her softly not to reject chances that life gives to you.

Sakura wonders if she told Orochimaru the same.

She lands Sarada at her own parent's house. She travels to Orochimaru's lair, intermittently walking because she has doubts, and running because she really wants to see him. The closer she gets to his pile-of-rocks lair, the more her heart pulls.

She ends up walking the last part, and climbs down the big builders to the entrance of the cave-lair. "Um..."

It's pitch black inside. She glances back to the light. Shisou said that nothing would happen to harm her, but you never know. This is Orochimaru after all, who knew what kind of sick experiments her kept in here.

"Hello?" she asks. She climbs down to the entrance.

"Careful, some of the stones are slippery," he says. He's nowhere to be seen. But his whisper voice sounds so close that she does indeed slip. She scrapes her leg and lands in a crouch.

He laughs softly at her.

She straightens up. "Where are you?"

He's in the darkness, perhaps fifteen meters away, and he's walking towards her. "I apologise, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"I wasn't surprised," she says.

"Fu fu fu... Good.."

She walks in, and they stand in front of each other. He is tall, and his hair is black and his eyes glow in the dark. He looks at her, and when Sakura feels her heart jump, it's for no reason. It must be her, being extra sensitive to him.

The quietness of the lair amplifies his voice. "Come. I have many projects to show you."

He offers her his arm and it feels like a date. She doesn't take it.

And then he takes her arm, as if he's the woman. His lithe fingers are covered by a sleeve. They slip into the crook of her bare arm and she feels herself tense up but she's determined to look forward. But she notices the silence.

"Is anyone here?"

"I live alone."

They pass numerous doors and numerous lightbulbs.

"Doesn't that ever get lonely?"

"Once you're as long alone as I was, it gets to your head. You start to see the benefits of solitude. It mixes with you. I don't want to meet many people any more, just the ones I consider important. Taka. Sasuke-kun. Kabuto-kun. My sons."

"I thought I was here for patients."

"I'll show them to you."

She feels like she is being brought to a morgue, but instead he leads her to a brightly-lit labratory with various pants that really need to be cut, and shiny new equipment that she recognizes and it makes her excited, and there's tiny petri-dishes.  
He's a scientist, and the next three hours she asks so many questions that she feels fourteen again with Tsunade. But he's a different Sannin. He knows more things. And he can answer every of her questions. He keeps up with her and goes beyond her. He talks so fast she has trouble to keep up. It makes her feel as if she's discussing with Shikamaru but unlike with Shikamaru, Orochimaru doesn't make her feel stupid. He makes her feel clever, and feel excited.

She sits on the metal operation table that she is super used to. Everyone thinks they're scary but they're easy to clean, that's all. She rolls a fake heart in her hands. "3D printer, really?"

He steps in front of her. "You scraped your leg? Why didn't you say so?"

Sakura looks down and indeed sees the scrape. Her white trousers have red spots.

"Let me have a look at it, my dear." And the way he says my dear is oddly affectionate. It makes her feel warm. She isn't dear to him, not yet, but if he is this interesting every day then perhaps they can become friends.

"It's fine," she says. She can heal it. She puts her hand over it and looks at his white-blue yukata rather than his face. She's been trying not to look at his face too much for the past few hours because he's such a weird mix of male and feminine.

"May I?"

"I can do it."

"I just want to touch you," he says.

She sighs.

He touches her leg, and when there is bare-skin-contact she feels their connection again. It's as if their hearts beat at the same rhythm. They look at each other. He is kneeling in front of her. He is beautiful, with his high cheekbones and strange eyes. His mouth is broad, his lips...

"I don't think this is a good idea," she says.

He gets up. He is so very tall, and his hips are between her knees. He looks at her, then gazes at her mouth. "I'm sorry." No, it's not a good idea indeed, he means. But he doesn't move.

She leans back a little. "There is Sasuke..."

"I love Sasuke too," he says. He reaches out, and runs his hand over the side of her face. His hand is so big that it covers her ear, and his purple nails are in her hair.

She has absolutely zero reason to love him. He has been friendly. That's all. She should move away, but instead she is standing still. She should punch him in the chest with his marriage-ring-hand. He is a creep but the touch of his bare hand on her bare cheek is a drug. Synchronized heart beats.

Soulmate bonding is more powerful the more time passes, and the connection with her had floored him. She doesn't want to think of how much of a drug her presence is to him. If she can already get this drunk on his touch, what might her effect be on him?

She should have thought of that before coming here. Now he's leaning in over the table and bringing his face at some inches distance from hers. He is a powerful man full of longing for her. The way he looks at her mouth makes it clear he desires her.

He's got this weird fascination with bodies, and she is a taijutsu user. She's clever, she's a doctor, she's an Uchiha now. Of course he would go after her - if only to strengthen the bond with Sasuke.

But Sasuke-kun is glaringly out of the picture now. All she can think about is him and how close that mouth is to her.

She moves back.

He smiles. He glances up to her eyes. "Nervous?"

She doesn't know what to say to that. And it feels as if he's hunting her because his fingers pull on her neck.

Suddenly she is leaning in. It's not him, she is doing it, and she puts a hand on his chest. She stops him right before their lips connect. "Don't you dare. I am happily married. Thank you very much."

He smiles.

She breathes out against his lips.

He runs the tip of his tongue over his upper lip.

It's hard to keep pushing back. He doesn't apply force, he's just so sexy. He is powerful and dark and - fuck.  
She lifts a hand and puts it on his cheek. "Don't," she whispers.

"I won't," he says, and this time his words flow over her lips into her mouth. They caress her tongue.

Sakura closes her eyes. She breathes into him. He breathes into her. They hold each other's face with both hands. Neither moves forward, neither moves back.

She really wants to kiss him. She wants to be kissed by him. He won't do those sweet playground kisses, he will probably do snogging. The real thing. The foreplay kisses that are wetter and less restrained.

They spend maybe half an hour like that, and she becomes stiff and the metal table digs into the insides of her knees but she can't move. She's trapped into this wonderful intimacy with this frightening man. It's intoxicating.  Sex with a soulmate must be ten times as intense as this.

"Let's move away," he whispers.

"Ok."

They lean back, and both groan. They stretch their limbs and then they both begin to laugh. They're so the same it's unreal.

"Let's never do that again," he asks.

She laughs. "Let's please not."

"It's decided then. Well. Let me take a look at your beautiful leg."

"Please wear gloves."

He's already pulling teal plastic gloves out of a box.

"Maybe we should not see each other for a while," she says. She was feeling too attracted. "It's just-"

"You speak exactly what I was thinking. I enjoy you, Sakura-chan. I'm attracted to you, but-"

They said in chorus: "I love Sasuke more."

They laughed softly. His "fu fu fu" made her feel warm on the inside.

He healed her leg with his chakra and she looked at his profile. He was a unique contradiction. Maybe in a different reality, in a dystopia where she would divorce Sasuke, she could perhaps give Orochimaru a chance. 

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came here via Multi-Saku, tell me what you liked about this story, tell me which part you remember best, or how you feel on the end of it. Then I know what I did well, and I can do the same thing again in a different story!
> 
> If you liked it, tell me!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
